


We Are Off To Bashmere!

by bashmerian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Book - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Unrequited Love, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashmerian/pseuds/bashmerian
Summary: After her best friends death Margarette couldn’t cope so she had to resurrect him, now she was a highly respected witch in her town but who knew that after Sel’s resurrection he would bring back two ghosts, Clara and Velentin from the underworld city he was sent to after his death called Bashmere, onto Earth.Months later all of them bond becoming inseparable but what happens after Sel calls the three of them in the middle of nowhere and then drives them away with no explanation.Embark on a weird adventure with them as even I the author have no idea what’s coming next.I guess we are off to Bashmere!





	1. Chapter 1

He is an asshole but that’s what resurrected people are sometimes…

 

SEL

 

“Where’s Margarette?”, Sel crossed his arms across his chest, he was angry and the two ghosts in front of him couldn’t do anything about it.

“Maybe she’s just taking her time walking”, Valentin spoke , his voice carried by the wind.

“ Or she just really doesn’t want to be here”, Clara muttered under her breathe but the scowl on Sel’s face indicated he heard her rude remark. She smiled and levitated towards him,” Oh Sel don’t be so angry I thought we the ghosts had to be scary and moody but it seems like humans are grumpier than the dead I guess”.

Sel batted her away like a bug, Valentin chuckled making Sel angrier but he had no reason to be. He didn’t even know why he decided to gather all of them in the middle of nowhere, he didn’t gather them like scattered marbles of course. He called the two ghosts and texted Margarette and she replied that she would be there but she was now 1 hour late and he started wondering if they should just go home. Correction , he would go home and the ghosts would go back to Bashmere. Clara laid down on the cold ground, it was cold to Sel but she didn’t feel anything, and Valentin looked at a specific spot in the darkness. Sel didn’t know what he was looking at maybe just having one of his weird flashbacks which made no sense to anyone. The sky was dark but accompanied by a whole orchestra of stars and space dust. As time passed by Sel just laid down near Clara and admired the sky, he hated the sky , he hated everything but maybe the sky was pretty today……maybe.

“Oh my god….are they dead?”, Margarette’s voice was heard in the distance. Clara rose up a ghostly smile on her face as she appeared near Valentin.

“As dead as Sel’s soul? I don’t think so”, Valentin said as Margarette reached him. She was panting , presumably from running.

“Ha ha ha very funny Valentin”, Sel said as he rose to his feet brushing the invisible dust off of his pants, ”Margarette thank you for finally joining us after, ill check my watch, after 1 hour and 15 minutes thank you very much”.

Clara rolled her eyes,” Sometimes I wonder why did you decide to resurrect him Marge”.

Sel cleared his throat.

Margarette and Valentin chuckled.

Clara mumbled, ”Asshole”.

Sel cleared his throat once again.

***

“Are you for fucking real”, Clara said her arms so close to Sel’s neck, she was sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“Language”, Marge said calmly, she was looking out the window and Valentin was looking at her or maybe he was looking out the window Sel didn’t know but he gripped the stirring wheel.

“So, you summon us in the middle of nowhere and then you rush us into this damn car so you can drive us towards the actual destination?!”, the ghost threw her arms into the air both of them vanishing into the air, she scowled and Sel smiled showing his crocked teeth. Silence fell upon them but of course he had to cut through it.

“I’ll explain everything later right now let’s have this amazing road trip”.

Clara was about to say something but her mouth vanished , she gave Sel a deathly glare with her amber eyes and he laughed. The wind blew through the open car windows making he hair flow in every direction but she managed to make her hair straighten and remain like that.

Man, what the hell is wrong with him? Valentin thought to himself.

Finally it was quiet and they drove through the darkness all alone, well they weren’t alone but they just were alone by themselves but together in the car….  
Sel smiles once again, he was still driving when he turned around and looked Margarette in the eyes,” We are off to Bashmere my friend”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this is trashy but oh well

1 month before the gathering 

MARGARETTE 

 

Margarette rolled her eyes not paying attention to the women surrounding her. She was so done with the attention she was getting. Yes, so what she revived a human being should she actually be getting that much popularity in this stupid community?  
“Excuse me Miss Margarette but could you once again tell us your secrets?”, one of the women asked dragging Margarette back to this horrible reality. She had golden hair which spilled onto to floor like multiple pearls being dropped onto the wooden floor. She was batting her eyelids so annoyingly and leaning into the table , she was so close yet so far away and it was another reason why the ‘popular’ wit h couldn’t stand living with all this attention.   
She twirled a strand of her hair and sighed,” Is there a point in calling them secrets anymore? Since I have told you everything am I even considered a person with secrets? You could dissect me right here and even my intestines will be familiar to you”.  
The women opened their mouths in awe, writing what she just said into their polished journals.   
” Miss Margarette you are so wise!”, one of them exclaimed.  
“Miss Margarette how can you be so intelligent and god like!”  
“ Miss Margarette I would die just to hear you say and teach me!”  
Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette , Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette  
, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette, Miss Margarette!  
She stood up abruptly, the chair scraping the floor. Her ringed fingers so pale from clutching her useless steel wand. Margarette’s ember eyes shone with fury and ever utensil in the room levitated but jut for a mere second because after she calmed down the women clapped.   
She left the kitchen as fast as she could, still clutching onto the wand and the women clapped and clapped and clapped and clapped and clapped and clapped and clapped.....  
Imagine this pomegranate seeds on white floor boards sweeping into the cracks. That’s how peaceful Margarette wanted to feel , as calm as the juice finding its way into the cracks , painting the wood into a crimson red so slowly you could fall asleep watching that.   
For the rest of the week she hid in her room, ignoring the knocks from Matilda , the old woman which was presumably sent by Margarette’s parents to take care of the prodigy witch. She tried on multiple sun dresses, some short , some long . She laid in bed flipping through journals , creating new spells , smelling herbal plants , letting sun dance on her pale skin but only for some seconds because the sun was not hey friend. Margarette scribbled, her handwriting was horrible, in her spell notebook , the number of spells she has created overwhelmed her, she was so angry and so alone. Well she wasn’t alone, she had friends and all that but even if she was thought of as a heinous in the witch world she couldn’t just spill out all of her ideas to the people surrounding her , they would never understand and even if they will they won’t live the way she does. She can’t even go outside normally without being followed around by those women which want her to teach them something they will never be able to learn and even if they will they won’t use the spells the way she does, they will be rude to magic , they will treat their wand like it’s a toy. Even if witches didn’t need wands it was still recommended for some reason, Margarette never understood , when she went to school for people like her she always broke the rules never wrote her assignments like the teachers told her to , she was “too passionate” and never thought before writing. She pouted and laid down on her back , she wasn’t even surprised when Sel was leaning against the doorframe , a scowl on his face.  
Then his face softened for a second and he stepped into the room, closed the door and snapped his fingers.   
Valentin appeared first, his brown curly hair unruly and messy he looked up at Margarette and raised his chin in a very awkward greeting. Margarette looked at his hands and found that he was holding the oboe to his mouth as if he were in the middle of something before he was summoned. Valentin looked at Sel blankly.  
“ I was in the middle of a solo in front of the whole University Sel , I am so angry right now”, he said in a very blank voice, no emotions stuck to his words and that’s just what Valentin was when he got angry. Emotionless and simple.  
“I don’t really care Vali”, Sel said back , smirking at the horrible nickname which he believed was extraordinary. Then he snapped his fingers once again and Clara appeared at his right side.   
“I’m so done with this I literally can’t anymore, Margarette make him go somewhere else please”, Clara whined , her strawberry blonde hair sticking to her face and shoulders. She was wrapped in a towel , clearly just getting out of the shower before Sel summoned her.  
“ Just get something from my closet”, Margarette said finally sitting on her bed and fixing the summer dress she was wearing, luckily she was wearing a sweater over the laced revealing top.   
“You have granny clothes”, Clara said finally talking normally.  
“Maybe you could just not wear anything”, Sel proposed looking at Clara.  
“Maybe you could shut up”, Clara spat out.   
“ Wow, such an immature response”, he replied back.  
Clara crosses her arms across her chest and Sel copied her.  
“Now who the hell is doing an immature response?”, she asked right back.  
Valentin and Margarette shared a glance while the other two were bickering. She patted her bed indicating he could sit down and so he did not before trying to solidify his ghostly body so he would not fall through.   
His oboe was left by the door and he laid down, not close to her , flipping through some of her notebooks and books as Sel and Clara kept on insulting each other.   
***

Some time passed and Sel snapped his fingers making Clara shut up, string thread itself sealing her lips temporarily and yet she managed to reverse the spell. Sel’s lips were now sewn shut. Clara entered Margarette’s closet and the only thing which was heard were their shallow breaths and hangers being moved from one side to another.   
The closet door slid open and Clara came out wearing one of Margarette’s short floral dresses.   
She winked at Margarette twirling in the air, “ My, my, my Marge I never knew you would own such clothing , I guess the granny in you does like showing that body off”.  
Margarette rolled her eyes once again, she was jealous because Clara looked so much better than her in that dress but why should the witch care?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so bad but fun fact I invented this whole thing and these characters to cover up the fact that I don’t have a friend group like this, I’ll never have a Clara, Sel and Valentin in my life, or maybe I will just not now.

MARGARETTE

“So you grow plants which never die?”, Clara asked curiously she was still wearing Margarette’s dress but they were in the kitchen. Margarette nodded dismissively not paying a lot of attention to any of them, all she wanted to do was lay down in bed and not do anything but having a friend like Sel already meant you could say goodbye to peacefulness in your life. She rested her chin on her palm staring out the window, the curtains were preventing her from seeing what’s outside so she just zoned out blocking all the sound. Sure enough she could disappear and they would never find her but she was too lazy to even move.   
“Margarette is too cool to hear you Clara”, Valentin said smirking as he caught the witches attention.  
She frowned and him and crossed her legs as she leaned back into the chair, “ I will not disagree with that but I’m just thinking”, she looked at Sel who’s looking through her fridge , her frown intensifies,” what the hell do you want from my life”.  
Sel looks back at her after some minutes of silence and her staring at him , his mouth full of ham,”Excuse me?”, he says with his mouth full.  
Clara makes a disgusted face, Valentin looks at his fingernails clearly bored.   
“ Has your mother never taught you how to not speak with your mouth full?”, Clara asks.  
He looked at her, cleats his throat and begins chewing with his mouth open,” Ah yeah sorry sorry”.  
“You’re a pig , tell me again why did you resurrect him?”, she looks at Margarette finally sitting down next to her .  
“Wait a sec I threw up in my mouth”,Margarette said.  
Sel kept on chewing loudly and Valentin chuckled.   
She covered her mouth and Clara just kept on shaking her head.   
“My god can you please tell us why we are here ? Sel you can’t just keep on summoning us when you are bored you know that right?”, Clara finally said standing up abruptly , Valentin stood up as well but he walked towards the window, he moved the curtains away and sunlight pore into the kitchen.  
The witch squeezed her eyes, not so comfortable with all this sunlight. She rubbed her eyes and looked up noticing that he was smirking back at her.   
***  
Time passed and Sel was still not telling them what the hell did he want. So Clara was the first to vanish promising Margarette she won’t give her dress back. Valentin looked around the house for awhile and disappeared with no goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me getting used to and befriending my characters so if you don’t like to read this, leave comments or anything else feel free to do that.


End file.
